A Brother's Worst Fear
by darksupernatural
Summary: The guy's go out for dinner and things go very wrong. How far will one brother go for the other? Read and see. Reviews welcome and appreciated. Features returning characters and an old friend. Just want you to know nothing supernatural belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

A Brother's Worst Fear

Sam and Dean had been busy in the week since they left Tacoma and Kira. They had put away two more demons. Sam's new abilities were making themselves known every day. He could go beyond levitating objects; he could use them while in mid air. He had practiced and could fire a gun and light the flame on the Zippo Dean always carried with ease. He had found out by accident that he could touch something and read its history. That had made for a quiet afternoon of dark thoughts when he touched the useless Colt that they still carried with them, while rummaging through the trunk of the Impala. Sam could sense a Demonic presence when it was close. He'd figured that out on the last hunt. He could also heal small injuries now on both him and Dean.

They had gone to Leesburg, Virginia when they left Lassiter, Montana and had gotten a motel room. There was a report of a Black Dog sighting. Now they were in the Impala looking for a decent diner on the outskirts of town at about seven-thirty in the evening. Dean drove a little more along the main road to town and found them a place. It was called Maggie's. They pulled into the packed parking lot, taking one of the two remaining empty spaces.

"Food must be good, the place is packed." Dean observed.

"I hope so. I'm actually hungry." Sam replied, smiling at Dean; his deep pine green eyes lighting up.

Dean looked at Sam thoughtfully. His abilities were strong and growing every day. When he had a vision he no longer had the mind-shattering pain._ For which I am very glad._ Dean mused. He could do things Dean had only seen demons do, which had him slightly worried, but he _knew_ Sam. Sam was so good that Dean knew the power he now wielded easily could never corrupt him. Whenever Sam had caught Dean watching him, in amazement, he'd had to remind him to close his mouth. Dean had heard a lot of 'Dude, you're catching flies again.'

Dean shook his head slightly and they climbed out of the car. Heading inside, they looked around before sitting down. It was a nice clean building with comfortable booths. Noticing they served beer Dean threw the car keys at Sam, catching him off guard, He caught them telepathically and put them on the table. He picked them up and put them in his jacket pocket.

"I want a few beers; you're driving back to the motel."

"Dammit, Dean," Sam said looking around hastily. "You gotta watch that. Someone could have seen those keys levitating." He all but whispered so no one could hear.

"You worry too much Sammy-boy. It'll give you wrinkles." Dean cracked a genuine grass-green eyed grin.

A waitress came up to them and smiled. They ordered. Dean's eyes- as usual- spent more time perusing the waitress than the menu. He ended up with his usual burger- extra onions-, potato salad and a beer. Sam ordered the steak fajitas, salad and a sweet iced tea; his mind briefly straying to thoughts of his beautiful Kira and the time they shared the same meal. _ I will see you again. I swear it._

The waitress came back with their food and drinks. They both ate hungrily, not saying much. Two big, dark haired men got up from a nearby table as Dean and Sam had finished eating and were getting ready to leave. They were still sitting while Dean finished his third beer when the men approached the table from either side. Sam stilled instantly, the gold flecks in his deep green eyes coming to life. Dean caught the look. Dean stiffened almost imperceptibly as the men stopped beside and slightly behind each of the brothers. Sam and Dean sprung into action, bolting from the table and throwing punches. The entire diner fell silent. Twenty pairs of dead, black eyes watched the unfolding action.

Sam caught his attacker with a solid left fist to the chin. The demon possessed man reeled, but remained on his feet. He advanced on Sam again. Dean's smaller stature and beer consumption had him at a slight disadvantage against the other big demon possessed man. He punched the man in the stomach, hard, but was only rewarded with a grunt. In return, the big man clamped his hands to Dean's shoulders, slinging him like a rag doll into a table about six feet away. He crashed though it to lay with a thud in an awkward heap, unmoving. The man and woman sitting there had hastily vacated the booth as Dean flew towards it. They too were being demonically manipulated.

Dean had been knocked unconscious by a corner of the table top when he landed. Sam saw that his right wrist was bent at an impossible angle and blood leaked from a gash on his left temple. Two demons moved in to drag out cold Dean off.

"Leave him ALONE!" Sam boomed, his eyes coming to glowing green life. The air grew heavy with the sparking force Sam now wielded easily. His body took on the glow for a split second just as the big man hit Sam hard across the back and head with one of the heavy wooden hi-chairs the restaurant supplied for families with children. The chair split across his back with the force of the blow, sending him crashing to the tile floor, unconscious. The green glow faded from his body.

The two Demon- possessed people who now supported Dean handed him over to the two big, dark haired men. All of the controlled people in the restaurant rose as one and followed the two dragging Dean out the door, leaving the diner deserted save for Sam. Once outside the two dragging Dean threw him into the trunk of a rusty blue 80's something sedan. The black eyed man looked over the others who waited in a group.

"You will not go back inside the diner. You will return to your homes, not remembering anything." He said in a dead voice, putting his hand out, palm forward. Black smoke poured from the mouths and eyes of the entire group of people, leaving them under their own power. The smoke converged on the two big men and if possible their eyes became blacker as the smoke was absorbed through their open mouths. The people scattered, confused as to why they were all standing outside the diner, as the demons in the blue sedan drove off. A Winchester in their grasp and at their mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue sedan pulled into the driveway of a dilapidated farmhouse on the opposite edge of town from the diner. The two demons got out of the car silently, and went to the trunk. Opening the lid, they looked at their hostage. Dean moaned against the change in light, woozy but regaining consciousness as they forcibly hauled him from the trunk. He fell to the ground and groaned, earning a vicious kick to the ribs by the bigger dark haired demon. A sickening crack broke the silence as Dean's world went black again.

Sam stirred on the floor of the empty diner; groaning loudly and coughing in the silence. He was winded from the blow he received. He groggily pushed the remains of the hi-chair off himself and winced, sucking in a sharp breath at the pain in his upper body.

"Uuunnn….owww." He pushed himself semi-upright on one elbow and felt warmth slide down the back of his neck; seeping into the collar of his blue and gray vintage button-down shirt. He reached a shaky hand behind his head and probed the cut, wincing again. He pulled the hand away and looked at the offending sticky redness on his fingers. He wiped the blood on his jeans and reached again for the wound. This time his hand hovered just above it and took on its green glow as he healed the cut completely.

Feeling better, memories of what happened slammed themselves into his brain and he looked around frantically for his brother. He knew he'd been out for a while. The sun was coming up outside. He stood up.

"Dean!" Panic kicked in as he realized demons had his big brother.

"DEEEEEAAAAANNNNN!!" He ran outside. The Impala was the only car in the lot and the area around the restaurant was completely void of life.

"Oh god, Dean." Sam jogged to the car. He climbed inside, reaching for his cell phone. He scrolled through his names and pressed a button. He dialed an old family friend. Help.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, its Sam." Sam said, firing the engine and pulling with squealing tires out onto the road in the direction of the motel.

"Sam! Good to hear from ya. Been awhile."

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"On a hunt in North Carolina. Why?"

"Bobby. I need your help." Sam cut to the chase breathlessly. He explained what had happened and told Bobby where they could meet. By this time Sam had pulled into the parking lot at the motel.

"Of all the places you and Dean go to eat, you pick a diner full of Demons?" Bobby asked incredulously.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I know how it sounds. I couldn't sense them until they ambushed us." He unlocked the door and went into the room.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Sam?" Sam remembered that they hadn't seen Bobby since Jake unleashed the demons from the Devil's Gate. He had a lot to share with his old friend; and wondered how he would take the news.

"I'll explain everything when you get here."

"You sure as hell better, boy."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." _ Click._ Sam changed his clothes and paced like a caged tiger; his gold flecked eyes alight with worry and anger; until he heard the familiar rumble of a rusty blue pickup in the parking lot. He was out the door before Bobby was out of his truck, stalking to the older hunter's side like a madman. It was growing dark again.

"Any idea where he could be?"

"No. I know he's close. I can feel it. He's alive." Sam said as he led the way into the motel room. Sam turned to Bobby and started to speak -rant- again. The startled look that crossed Bobby's bearded features made him stop. Bobby backed up a step.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell, boy?"

"What?" Sam questioned, not realizing it was his new appearance Bobby was questioning.

"Cristo." Bobby muttered, his hand snaking into his vest pocket to reach for the flask of holy water he always carried.

Sam chortled. "Oh, Bobby. I'm not possessed. Sit down. I'll explain everything." Sam talked while Bobby listened. A pair of pine green eyes lit up with mirth as they watched the reaction and the range of emotions that played across the "Seasoned" hunter's features.

"Wow." Was all Bobby said, standing from his chair, when Sam finally fell silent.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, any ideas?"

"I tried his cell a million times. Goes straight to voice mail. I also tried GPS. I think the demons broke his phone because the service can't trace a signal. I also tried…" Sam felt a stillness wash over him and his voice trailed off.

"Sam?" Bobby knelt in front of the young hunter where he sat on the couch. Sam's gold flecked eyes were glowing slightly. Bobby watched in amazement as Sam was taken somewhere else.

_Dean moaned. The first sensation he felt was pain. Unspeakable pain. Then as he struggled to bring the world into focus he felt the thick ropes around his ankles and wrists. He fought the bindings, a startled yelp escaping as the rope dug into a swollen, very broken wrist. He sucked in a breath, groaning again as he felt his cracked ribs protest. He blinked away the fuzziness and looked around in a near panic as the reality of what happened set firmly into his brain. He hastily took in his surroundings hoping morbidly to see his brother next to him. Nothing._

_Dean looked around again, slower this time as something inside him told him to try and figure out where he was. He looked out a broken, dusty window and catching a glimpse of a billboard, realized he was only across town from the motel._

_A bare light bulb flicked on in the fixture above his head illuminating the dust covering everything. He blinked, squinting to allow his eyes to adjust. Two figures came into the circle of light. It was the two big demons from the diner. Their black eyes fell on Dean, glinting with menace._

"_What the hell do you want? Where's my brother?"_

"_Oh, he'll come soon enough." One of the demon possessed men said in a gravelly voice. He lashed out with a right jab, catching Dean high on the left cheek. The chair Dean was tied to slid back from the force of the blow. Dean was out, blood streaming down his face as Sam's vision faded to white._

Bobby placed a hand on Sam's shoulder when he noticed Sam's eyes clear. The gold flecks ceased movement and returned to the deep green, welling with tears as Sam looked at the older hunter.

"I know where he is, Bobby. They're beating him. They want me to come."

"Then we'll go. Dean needs us."

They bolted for the door and went to save Sam's big brother. One of the most important people in Sam's life. Fifteen minutes later Sam and Bobby were outside the farmhouse. An ugly blue sedan was in the driveway.

"Bobby. I want you to wait here. I need you to help Dean while I take care of the demons. I don't want you caught in the middle. Dean has to be in bad shape by now. He'll probably need a cover story and a hospital."

"What you gonna do?"

"I plan on making two demons pay for hurting my family." Sam said menacingly, his eyes beginning to glow with hatred in their green depths. Sam left the car, closing the heavy door as quietly as possible and advanced on the house in full hunter mode- with a bonus. He went to the sedan and placed a hand on the trunk. His eyes glowed brighter as he caught the car's recent history. Dean being hauled from the trunk, fighting to stay conscious; thrown to the ground and being kicked in the ribs. Sam felt an after-ripple of Dean's anguish when he heard the crack.

Sam stiffened; his body taking on the glow from his eyes as fury boiled his blood. He stalked up to the house and with a wave, sent the front door sailing off its hinges. He wanted the demons to know he was here for his brother.

Bobby's chin dropped as he watched Sam through the windshield of the car. He stared after the young hunter who now expertly wielded immense power.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was a beaten, bloody mess; his grass green eyes swollen closed, face unrecognizable. He was unconscious, beaten that way by the two demons. He had tried to be a smartass, tried not to cry out. But when one of them held him by the throat while the other viciously wrenched on his broken wrist he screamed horribly and succumbed to the beckoning darkness. The beating had continued. Dean was oblivious to the pain. Now he was gurgling, chin to chest, as blood was clogging his throat from a punctured lung. His blood ran down his face, onto his shirt and down his chest. His pulse was weakening and his heart was struggling just to beat.

Satisfied with their handiwork, the demons sat silently in broken, dusty chairs and awaited the arrival of the dark haired psychic hunter. They had been ordered to kill both of the hunters- the brothers Winchester.

The demons stood from their chairs as they heard the crash of the breaking front door.

"He's here." They said in unison. Sam stalked into the room; his eyes and body ablaze with the wild green light of his power.

"I'll kill you both for hurting my brother!" he menaced. The bigger of the two demons advanced on Sam. With a wave Sam threw him into a nearby wall, stirring a cloud of dust. The second demon advanced but never had the chance to touch Sam as it was lifted into the air telekinetically by a furious young hunter.

"You'll pay hell for hurting him!" Sam ground out as power surged into the room; the green light glowing brighter. Sam roared and the demon was forcibly pulled from the man's body, still held captive in the light. Sam lowered the dazed man to his feet as black demon smoke writhed near them.

"Get the hell out of here, now!" Sam yelled at the man. He ran. He turned on the disembodied demon, pointing a finger at it. Green light shot from his finger tip and incinerated the demon, a fine ash floating to the dust covered floor. The second demon had regained its bearings and came up behind Sam, pinning his arms. It was ineffective. Sam simply allowed the light to grow. It encompassed him and the man, glowing white now as the demon was ripped from the man's body. The confused man let go of Sam and staggered, falling to his knees as the demon smoke burst into flames. The white light subsided but Sam's eyes remained active.

"Run. Get out of here. Now!" Sam said, pulling the man to his feet. He ran. Sam rushed to Dean's side where he sat bound to the chair. He was a mess. Sam knelt.

"Dean?" He touched his brother's blood streaked face, stroking a cheek gently. "Dean, please." Dean gurgled, blood bubbling from the corner of his mouth to ooze down his chin.

"Oh God." Tears welled in Sam's expressive green eyes as he felt Dean's weakening pulse. "Come on man. You can't leave me." Sam used a flick of his wrist to untie the rope at Dean's wrists and ankles, not even touching it. It fell to the floor and Dean slumped in Sam's arms, a breath rattling through him. Sam gently laid him on the dusty wooden floor. He lifted his head slightly and turned it to the side as Dean coughed raggedly, more blood coming up. Then his breathing stopped.

"Please, Dean." Sam sat back on his heels close to Dean. He bowed his head, his eyes once more taking on their glow. The glow turned from green to a pure, healing white energy that encompassed both of the Winchesters in warmth. The blood ceased flowing, returning to the various wounds from where it came. The awful injuries mended themselves perfectly. No trace of blood remained on Dean's skin or clothes. The light faltered for a second as Sam gasped; then grew again on his deep breath. The worst of Dean's injuries was just a scratch, his ribs and wrist healed perfectly. The injuries now were borne by Sam. He reeled, standing and stumbling backwards to fall to the floor a few feet from Dean. His face was twisted in agony as his eyes, now glowing white, pulsed with energy. The wounds he'd taken from his brother glowed brightly and disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Sam howled in agony.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHGGGHHHH! Uhhhhh…" Sam collapsed to the floor, stirring dust. He was pale, unmoving, as Dean groaned. The air stilled in the room; the light giving way to darkness and quiet.

The older hunter watched as the house was lit up by an intense white light briefly, and then faded to darkness. He was worried about the two young hunters whom over the years had become like nephews to him. He left the car and cautiously approached the house where he'd seen two very scared big men flee at a dead run from a few minutes earlier. He made his way through the gaping hole where the front door had been, seeing nothing of his young friends.

As he entered a dark room off to the right he pulled his flashlight from his pocket. Hearing a groan he flicked it on, shining it on Dean's moving form a few feet in front of him. Bobby rushed to Dean's side as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He blinked.

"Bobby? What're you doing here?"

"Sam called me after you got taken. You alright?"

"Yeah. Sam?"

"Sam?" Bobby yelled. "He's here someplace. He destroyed the demons."

"Sammy?!" Dean stood, just as Bobby's light flicked over Sam's unmoving form.

"Sammy!" Dean was at his side. Sam was lying on his side in a heap, covered in dust. There were no outward signs of injury. Dean lifted Sam's head and shoulders, cradling him. He felt hot. Sam's head lolled over Dean's forearm, eliciting a choked sob from Dean.

"God Sammy, what did you do?" he felt for a pulse, finding it barely noticeable. Sam's breathing was shallow and irregular.

"Damn, Bobby. He needs a hospital." Bobby moved to grasp Sam's legs. "I've got him Bobby. You drive." Dean cradled Sam to his chest, one strong arm under his legs at the knee, the other wrapped around his muscled back and shoulders. Sam's head fell back against Dean's shoulder as he stood under the weight with a grunt.

"You'll be okay, Sammy." He followed Bobby to the Impala. As Bobby opened the back door, Dean laid his baby brother across the seat. He went around and got in the other side, again moving Sam so that his head and shoulders were in his lap. Bobby moved Sam's feet and closed the door. Getting behind the wheel Bobby fired the engine and they took off towards Leesburg Hospital. Dean stroked locks of Sam's now darker hair back from his closed eyes.

"You hold on." He whispered, brushing a gentle thumb over Sam's forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later Bobby pulled the Impala as close as possible to the emergency room entrance. Throwing his door open he raced inside to get help for the young hunter, unconscious in his brother's arms. He returned seconds later with two nurses, a gurney and a doctor. He raced to Dean's door and pulled it open. Dean lifted Sam off him and moved out of the car. The doctor, Dean and the male nurse gently hauled Sam from the backseat. Settling him on the gurney, the doctor held a stethoscope to Sam's chest.

"Let's get him inside, now!" They took off with Sam; Dean behind them. Bobby stayed behind to park the car. He then went in to find Dean pacing in the waiting room.

"Sam?"

"They took him in the E.R. Said I had to wait here. Dammit!"

"He'll be okay."

"I don't know what he did. Those damn demons had beaten the holy crap outta me, Bobby. Now I don't have a scratch? My wrist and ribs were broken. He'd healed scratches on both of us, since he figured out that he could, but this…" Dean choked. "…this almost killed him." Dean sat in a chair, dejected, burying his face in his hands. Bobby sat beside him, feeling helpless. The sun came up once again.

Hours later the male doctor who'd taken Sam came into the waiting room. Dean looked up with red rimmed eyes at the sound and jumped to his feet.

"Doc, my brother…"

"I'm Doctor Nichols. What happened to this boy?" The doctor asked.

"We were passing through town. He said he was tired, so we got a motel room for the night. He went into the room and lay down on the bed. He still had his jacket and shoes on and he was asleep by the time I grabbed our bags from my car. I couldn't wake him. So I brought him here."

"Has he suffered any head injuries lately?"

"No. Why?" Dean asked his chest tightening with worry.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Your brother is in a coma. It has all the signs of a severe head injury, but nothing physical shows on the scans. From what you've told me it could be severe exhaustion. I've seen cases where patients have slept for days or even a week, but I've never seen anything this deep. I need you to fill out some papers and then I'll take you to see him."

Dean sank to the chair, blood draining from his face, as he took in what the doctor said. _Sammy…coma. No! NO!_

Dean hurriedly filled in the paperwork, coming up with an alias surname for Sam and him; and followed the doctor to the room where his baby brother lay. The doctor went in first Dean and Bobby on his heals. Dean stopped when he saw his brother. Sam was pale; he had a tube up his nose and was on oxygen. Sam also was on a heart monitor, they steady beep the only noise in the room. An I.V. was steadily giving life sustaining fluids to Sam. The doctor saw Dean's look and explained.

"The oxygen is purely supplemental. Sam is breathing on his own, but it's a little shallow. I didn't want to risk deprivation, so he'll stay on it until his breathing deepens." Dean breathed again and went to Sam's bedside. He pulled up the chair sat down. Bobby came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come back in an hour." The doctor said, turning to leave the brothers and their friend in peace.

"Thanks." Bobby said. Dean reached out and brushed Sam's hair back; his hand lingering once it reached Sam's shoulder. He squeezed gently.

"Sammy. Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you…" Dean trailed off, unable to finish.

"Dean, he did whatever he did 'cause he loves his brother. He did it for the same reason you made that damn deal. He couldn't let you go."

Dean didn't respond. He just put his elbows on Sam's bed, and pulled his brother's pale, chilled hand into his own. Raising his arms he rested his chin in his hands that still held Sam's; his little brother's hand against his cheek.

Bobby moved quietly to the chair in the corner and sat, watching the brothers with an ache in his heart.

The doctor came back an hour later, true to his word. Dean glanced up from where he had begun to doze. Sam's hand in his was warmer. He glanced from the doctor to his brother. Sam's color was better and his breathing deeper. Bobby was sleeping in the corner. Dean stood as the doctor examined Sam, bones cracking in his back. He stretched and walked to Bobby. Dean had to smile. Bobby's neck was going to kill him when he woke up.

"Hey Bobby?" Dean said.

Bobby startled awake. "What? Dean what's wrong?"

The doctor spoke. "I'm going to remove the oxygen. Sam is still in the coma but his breathing has deepened and his color and vitals are much better. It may take a while but I believe he will make a full recovery." He pulled the tube gently from Sam's nose and took it away from where it hooked around his ears. "You should both get some rest."

"I'll take Bobby back to the motel, but doc, I wanna stay with my brother. We've been on our own for a couple years and have never been too far away from each other."

"I'll arrange a cot for you but I'm going to warn you. If you don't rest I'll admit you for exhaustion."

"Thanks, doc. I'll be back." Bobby and Dean left. Dean promising to return.

The doctor looked at Sam's sleeping form. "You are a lucky young man. To have a brother like that." The doctor left then to go to his office. He wanted to call his own brother whom he hadn't talked to since Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean returned to the hospital two hours later. He had showered and changed clothes. He came back into Sam's room with a coffee in hand. Like the doctor had promised, a cot was in the room against the wall.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm back." He sat down on the chair and gripped Sam's hand where it rested slackly on the sheet. It was still warm. Dean sagged in relief. Those words ran through his head in the shower like they had with all of Sam's close calls. _I almost lost him, he almost died._ "Kiddo, doc says you're gonna be fine. You just gotta wake up." No response.

Dean held Sam's hand in one of his; Sam's long fingers never moving. He drank his coffee, realizing he had yet to eat anything.

"I'll be back little brother. I'm starving." Dean went to the cafeteria. He grabbed a hoagie and another coffee. Eating quickly, he was on his way back to his brother's room when he heard a familiar voice. One that sent chills down his spine. The voice was coming from the nurses' station. A man was arguing with one of the nurses. Dean peeked around the corner and jumped out of sight when he realized who the familiar voice belonged to.

"You will show me to this patient's room. He is a very dangerous suspect in a Federal investigation. If you refuse, you'll be a suspect in a case of obstruction of justice." The nurse was flustered. Sam's doctor heard the commotion and came out of his office. Dean jumped into action. He had to get Sammy out of here, fast. Stealing Sam was the only option; otherwise he would wake up in a prison hospital. He ran back to Sammy's room, and turned off the heart monitor before disconnecting the contacts from Sam's chest. He pulled the I.V., and hoisted his brother to his shoulder. He looked into the hall and seeing it clear, snuck around the corner and down the hall to the service elevator.

He could hear Sam's doctor arguing with Henricksen.

"You are not taking my patient anywhere! He is in a deep coma and not stable to transport. If you become a risk to my patient or the operation of this facility I will have your badge, agent."

"Thanks, doc." Dean muttered as the elevator doors slid shut.

The doctor was shoved out of the way as he attempted to block Agent Viktor Henricksen's entrance to the room where Sam Winchester had laid in a deep coma. The door flew open. Henricksen stopped mid step.

"What the hell?" The doctor shoved his way around him.

"I told you, you're not taking…" the doctor stopped. "…him." The bed was empty.

"Lock down the hospital. No one leaves. Tear this place apart. I want Sam and Dean Winchester!" Agent Henricksen left the fuming doctor behind. The doctor was pissed at the Fed. Thinking he had right and cause to disrupt his hospital.

"Good luck young man. I hope you take as good care of your brother as I think you will."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean got lucky. No one stopped the elevator on the way to the ground floor. He just hoped he could make it to the Impala unseen. He didn't think it was possible with his six-foot-four baby brother slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He had hoped the doctor stalled Henricksen long enough to give him a head start.

He made it to the Impala and opened the door. He laid Sam across the back seat and got behind the wheel. Dean automatically adjusted the rearview mirror so he could watch Sam. Firing the engine he pulled out of the hospital lot slowly, hoping none of the Feds were looking out the right window. Once out of sight the Impala roared as Dean floored it. He had to get Sam somewhere safe, fast.

Dean grabbed his cell, glancing at Sam for the hundredth time in two minutes. He dialed the motel room where Bobby was staying.

"Dean?" Bobby answered the phone on the first ring.

"Yeah. Get our gear gathered up and be in your truck. We have to go now."

"What. What about Sam?"

"He's with me."

"WHAT?!"

"Bobby, the damn Feds showed up. I had no choice. So far Sammy's okay, but we need to get him to Washington."

"You wanna take your comatose brother clear across the country?!"

"It's the only place we're safe. Sam's girlfriend is there. She's psychic, like him. I think she can help him. We're going. End of discussion. Be ready." _ Click._

Dean squealed tires into the motel parking lot five minutes later. Sure enough Bobby had their gear in the truck and had the engine running. Dean pulled a u-turn and headed out in a cloud of dust; Bobby right behind him. Bobby called Dean on his cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"I got all your stuff and wiped the room down for prints. Cops shouldn't find anything."

"Thanks."

"You want me to park my truck and drive your car so you can watch Sam?"

"I need to pull over once we cross the state line. I didn't have time to get him dressed. I at least need to cover him up. He's still wearing hospital pajamas."

They stopped at an off the road rest area about an hour later. Dean covered Sam with a clean, warm blanket from the trunk, and ran a hand across his forehead smoothing his hair back. He was still breathing normally. Dean cracked the seal on a bottle of water and wet Sam's lips. His mouth moved. Dean sucked in a breath, hoping Sam would wake up. He tried the water again, this time lifting Sam's head and allowing some to trickle into his mouth. Sam swallowed but didn't wake. _ Good Sammy. Please stay okay. It's gonna be a long trip._ Dean felt a sensation move over him, like a caress or a soft breeze. His eyes welled. He knew it was some unconscious part of Sam telling him he would be okay.

"I'm gonna get you to Kira. We'll take care of you." Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder and got back behind the wheel. Sixteen hours and three 'check Sammy' stops later they were pulling into the parking lot of Morrison Inn in Tacoma, Washington. Dean was a wreck. He was a bundle of frayed nerves, and tired tension. He got out of his car as Bobby was pulling into the parking lot behind him. He looked at Bobby with mild relief in his eyes and walked to the office door. Bobby got out of his truck and stiffly walked up to the Impala. He opened the back door and waited with Sam.

"We'll get you better, Sam." He said, squeezing his young friend's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Kira looked up from the desk when she heard the door open. It had only been nine days since she'd last seen him, but it may as well have been a very hard year for Dean Winchester. His face was haggard, with dark circles under his eyes. Kira stood, coming around the desk as Dean stopped. He looked at her silently, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh, Dean. What?"

He caught her in his arms and fell to his knees, pulling her with him. Tears fell from his eyes in a relentless stream and he was shaking.

"Dean, what happened? Where's Sam?"

"He's in… the car. Kira, he…"

Kira was really worried about the man she loved and his brother. It had to be bad for Dean to be this upset. She wasn't sure she could bear asking as part of her reached out to Sam and felt…nothing.

"Dean, what?"

"He's in a coma. He almost died for me."

"He's in a coma. In your car?"

"Yeah." Dean snorted. "I had to steal him from the hospital. Feds showed up." Dean sniffed. "Man, that Henricksen is a real pain in the ass. Kira I need your help. I don't know how to help Sammy. Not alone anyway."

"Of course I'll help. I love him. I love you." Kira hauled Dean to his feet and they walked to the car. Bobby stood from where he'd crouched down by Sam when he saw the beautiful dark blonde haired girl walk out of the motel with Dean.

"Bobby, this is Kira. Sam's girlfriend. Kira, this is Bobby. He's a hunter and an old family friend.

"Hi." Kira said. Her attention was fully on Sam, lying in the back seat of Dean's car. "Oh, Sam." She gasped. She went to him and knelt, kissing him on the forehead as she smoothed back his hair. "Let's get him inside. We can put him in my room. I'll help him, I promise."

"No. We will. Together."

Bobby and Dean hauled Sam from the car. Kira shut doors and led the way to her room. In five minutes they had Sam settled in the bed. Dean went to her kitchen and sat at her table wearily. She kissed Sam again, knowing comfort was important, and went to Dean. She sat at the other chair, as Bobby moved into the room also.

"Dean, how long has he been like this?"

"Just over three days."

"When was the last time he had something to drink?"

"They had him on an I.V. at the hospital and I got him to swallow water three times on the way here from Virginia."

"What happened?"

"We went to Leesburg, Virginia to look into a Black Dog sighting. We ate supper at this diner. Turned out the joint was crawling with demons. They ambushed us and kidnapped me after they knocked us out. I woke up in this abandoned house tied to a chair. The bastards beat the hell out of me. I felt myself dying, choking on my own blood. Sammy… he busted the door down and used his abilities to destroy the demons. He healed me and himself, and wound up like this." Dean choked back a sob. "I got him to a hospital with Bobby's help, and the doc said it was like severe exhaustion. He said he'd seen cases, but never anything this deep. He wasn't sure when Sam would wake up. I'm worried I hurt him worse by taking him from the hospital."

"That's nonsense, boy. You kept your brother from winding up in a prison hospital, having god knows what done to him." Bobby declared.

"He's right Dean. You and Sam are safe here. We will take care of him together. He'll be fine. You'll see." Kira got up and went to her refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of orange juice, putting a small amount in a glass. She went to her bedroom and Sam.

_Sam, baby? I know some part of you can hear me. Please, we need you back. Dean and I. We love you so much. I love you. Please try to get better. I brought you some juice. Please drink for me._

She sat down on the bed and lifted Sam's head. Tipping the glass carefully to his lips she got a little in his mouth. He swallowed. She gave him more in little sips until the glass was empty. It was taxing for him. She sensed his weakness. She put the glass on her nightstand and curled up next to him. She put all of her love and comfort into the caress of his cheek, praying some part of him would feel her, would fight for her.

_Baby, I love you head to toe, heart and soul. Please come back to me. Come back to Dean._


	9. Chapter 9

"I hope you don't mind, I gave Bobby a keycard. It'll give him a chance to get cleaned up and rest." Dean said, coming up to lean against the door frame.

"No, I don't mind."

"How is he?"

"He drank all of the juice I brought in." Kira got up from the bed.

Dean sagged in relief. "Thank God."

"Dean, go get some rest. You're ready to drop. Please. To do Sam any good you have to do yourself some good. Please sleep. I'll wake you if he even so much as twitches his nose." She kissed him on the cheek. "Go."

Dean went to his room and shedding his jacket, collapsed on his still made bed. He still had his shoes on. He stared at the ceiling until it began to swim. He realized then that it wasn't the ceiling blurring; it was the tears in his eyes obstructing his vision. He turned onto his side and let them flow, silent sobs racking his body. _I almost killed my baby brother. He's lying there because of me. Why do I keep letting him down?_ Again Dean felt that warm breeze caressing him, that gentle feeling. He cried harder, finally falling into an exhausted fitful slumber. Dean slept through the night. So did Sam, with Kira's arms around him.

The next morning Kira woke. She knew she had to get Sam to drink and eat today. She padded to her kitchen and took the fruit from her refrigerator. She put strawberries, an apple and some orange juice in her blender. Next she put in some yogurt and a vitamin. She had to get something nutritious in Sam's body. He needed strength. Blending all this into a smoothie she poured it in a glass and headed back to Sam.

_Good morning, Baby. I brought you breakfast. I need you to drink for me. Please. It's just some fruit, orange juice and a vitamin. You need this._ She tipped it to Sam's lips and got some in his mouth. He swallowed. It took about a half hour but Kira got him to drink it all. She watched him. His color was almost back to normal. She prayed he would wake soon. She needed to see his beautiful deep green eyes. She needed to hear him say he loved her.

Dean came into the room as she was watching Sam intently. He was still exhausted, but felt the need to see his baby brother. To make sure he was still breathing.

"How is he?"

"I got him to drink again. I blended some fruit with orange juice and a vitamin. It took a while but he drank it all."

"Thank you Kira."

"I love him. I would do anything for him." She got up from the bed, caressing Dean's stubble covered face. "I'll give you some time with him."

Dean smiled wanly. "I need to be near him. Just for a little while." Dean moved to sit on the chair next to the bed. He reached for his baby brother's hand and gripped it tightly. Trying to let him know he was close. That he was here and needed Sam. Kira left and dressed, moving to the kitchen.

"Hey, bud." Dean stifled a sob. "Sammy, please… you gotta snap outta this. I need my smiling geek-boy baby brother. I need the powerful hunter that kicks demon ass without breaking a sweat. You know, Kira's here. She's been taking care of you. I see her look at you and I know she needs you too. Sammy. Hell, even Bobby's sticking around to see you open your freaky eyes." Dean cracked a halfhearted grin. "Yeah, you pretty well scared the holy crap outta him. He thought you were possessed. He told me what you did back at that house. I… wanted to thank you. I love you baby brother." Tears blurred his vision once again, obstructing his view of his brother. For this he was glad. He couldn't stand to look at Sam-his Sammy- laying there helpless. "Come back, Sam. Come back."


	10. Chapter 10

Kira had put up the no vacancy sign late last night and intended for it to stay that way until Sam got better. She felt the need to focus on him. She did have three guests to care for. Dean, Bobby and her love. She made breakfast for the two and returned to Sam while they ate. She sat on the bed and lifted Sam's head, placing it in her lap. She needed to reach out to him somehow. To bring him back to her. She smoothed his now darker-she'd noticed- hair back from his forehead. Stilling her mind, she worked her way into his, a loving soothing voice, calling out to him to reach for her, so she could pull him back. She placed a hand on his forehead, soothing, strong. And sent herself seeking her love.

_It was dark inside his mind. Cold. The part of her inside his mind shivered without moving. She called out to him. "Sam?" Bracing herself, she moved forward into the darkness and called again. "Sam?" Then she felt it. A stirring; a caress of warm wind on her face. He was here. He was with her. She turned into the wind and saw a shadow in the distance. A tall figure, hunched against the darkness._

"_Kira?" It came as a whisper. A terrified call for help._

"_Sam! I'm here. Reach out to me. Let me help you."_

"_Help me. I can't find my way back. I think I lost Dean. I couldn't save him. He stopped breathing. I tried to save him."_

"_Sam, you did save him. He's here. He's fine. You healed him perfectly. He's so upset. He needs you back. I need you back. Please come to me. Let's go back." She felt him touch her. In his mind and hers she gripped his shaking hand. She pulled him to her, holding him tight. "I love you."_

"_Take me back. I need you. I need my big brother."_

She pulled out of his mind, not letting go of his presence. She felt an odd wrenching sensation as she gasped awake.

"Sam?" He was shaking, crying. "DEAN!!"

Dean came into the room at a dead run. "Kira! What?" Bobby followed him into the room, a hopeful look on his face.

"It's Sam." She whispered. "He's back."

Dean took Sam out of her arms and cradled him. He was shaking. "Sammy? Sammy, shhh…its okay, its okay. I'm here. I'm here. Kira's here. We love you. Wake up for us. Please wake up."

Kira laid her head on Sam's shoulder, wrapping her arms around both of the Winchesters. She held them tight. "Sam. I'm here with you. With Dean. Baby, please open your eyes."

"Dean?" It was a barely audible whisper. Dean heard anyway, latching on to the thread of a voice. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"Yeah, Kiddo. I'm right here. I've got ya."

Eyelids fluttered against Dean's neck. His breath hitched.

"Kira?" Another whisper. She squeezed him harder.

"I'm here, baby. Right beside you."

A weak smile crossed handsome, stubbled features, as Sam opened pine green eyes and looked at the people holding him close. "I love you, too."


End file.
